


Looking for a fic

by Ezeka3l



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezeka3l/pseuds/Ezeka3l
Summary: Hi!I have been desperately searching for a fic I had read a while ago but I cannot remember the title.It is a Larry fic with a personal driver.It is not very long but tells a lot, I think.We see the story through the driver's point of view. He is Harry's new driver, recommanded to him by Ed Sheeran.He drives Harry around and tries to find out more about the secretive popstar until one day they pick Louis up from the airport. Then all his questions are answered.I really liked this fic so I hope you can help me.Thank you!!





	Looking for a fic

I didn't think I would ever resort to this, but I just couldn't find it on my own.

Thank you for listening.

PS: I think it's just one chapter.


End file.
